Current 3D displays, such as may be found on handheld devices, may use a mask to obscure odd pixels from the right eye and to obscure even pixels from the left eye (or vice versa). By obscuring pixels the system may selectively display each image of a stereoscopic image pair to the user's eyes. Unfortunately, separation of stereoscopic image pairs in this manner may impose undesired constraints upon the user. Particularly, the location at which the 3D image may be visible to the user may be very limited. This location, referred to herein as a ‘sweet spot’ or ‘stereoscopic focus position’ may comprise a very narrow range of positions. The stereoscopic focus position may generally be located at a point along a vector normal to the display and may depend upon the spacing between the viewer's eyes. There exists a need for a more versatile means for comfortably presenting a user with a 3D stereoscopic effect.